gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
POTCO The Cursed Seas - Script
Pirates of the Caribbean - The Cursed Seas Scene 1 ( sky shot with Actors names and title of movie ) ( Watch Phantom sail ) ( Crew men working on ship ) Squid : WORK HARDER!!!!! Crewmen : ( Free Response ) Davy Jones : JOLLY ROGER!!!!! Jolly Roger : Aye Captain Jones? Davy Jones : Ye have failed me for the last time! Jolly Roger : And wat exactly have i done wrong captain? Davy Jones : you have insulted the good name of my ship! ( Crew Gathers Around to Watch ) Jolly Roger : Who are Ye to be Barkin at me? Ye Squid Faced Mongeral! Jones : En Garde' ( Draws Sword ) Roger : My Pleasure Captain. ( Draws Sword ) Squid : Enough of it! What good come be it? We're already Dead! Jones : Back to Work you Dogs! (Crew Goes back to work ) And As for you Jolly Roger. Mix the Deck with them. Muahahaha.... Scene 2 EITC Guard : Let us all settle down... now to begin the Execution. of one Mr. Jack Sparrow- Jack Sparrow : Captain..... Captain.. Jack.. Sparrow... ( Citizens gathering to watch ) EITC Guard : Jack Sparrow, You are Hearby Charged With- Jack Sparrow : Excuse me! sir! i believe there should the word Captain right about..... ( Grabs Sword and knocks Guard down Gallows Hole then knocks another guard down ) EITC Guard : Get Him!!!! ( Jack runs and is stopped by EITC Guards ) ( Daggers Go by knocking the EITC Guards out ) Jack : Bout time you showed up mate! Gibbs : Aye sorry Jack! had to Get past them navy Bildge Rats Ya Savvy? Jack : is the Pearl ready!? Gibbs : Aye Cap'n Ready to Set Sail! Jack, Lets do it then! Scene 3 ( by this time Gibbs and Jack have reached the Docks ) ( go to Cut Scene before Port Royal with the too Guards. ) ( Go to Pearl Boss Battle ) Pintel, Ragetti, Marty : Jack!!!! Jack : Aye mates its me.. now. i dotn want answers why u abandoned me and lost the pearl. i jsut wanna get out of here with the pearl in one piece! Understood!? Gibbs, Pintel, Marty, and Ragetti, : Aye! Jack : Prepare to set Sail!!!! And further more! ( wind blows jacks hat off ) AH!!!! MY HAT! Mr. Gibbs. go find it. Gibbs : Fine.... ( We fight Through pearl battle then we go back to where we started and Record sailing out; the entire battle is not included we dont include destroying the bridges just sailing out. ) ( Goliath Battle ) Scene 4 ( takes place on Pearl, for this scene we do Pearl battle BUT do not destroy the goliath Rather we just take the sails off and sail away and pretend like we jsut defeated the goliath ) Jack : Now, Mr. Gibbs. Gibbs : Aye Cap'n Jack : Which way to Ravens Cove? Ragetti : isnt that the... Cursed... island... Jack : Cursed? No no, no Curse, What curse!? Marty : The Curse of El Patron. Said to be The Spirit who Rules the Island Jack : Buggha. Either Way, Set sail that way! ( Crew Stares at Jack ) Get moving! the lot of you! Pintel : Captain!!!! The Phantom! Jack : The What? Pintel : Davy Jones Ship! Jack : Jones? Hes Dead Mate! sleeping with the fishes! Gibbs : he came back sir.... Jack. AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( Switch to jones ship ) Jones : Sparrow!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Scene 5 Jones : Sparrow.... Your lucky i dont kill you where ye stand! Jack : oh come now jones... lets put the past behind us... Savvy? Jones : Your Searching... for the Jewel Arent ye? Jack : Jewel What Jewel!? Jones : Your a Terrible liar jack. Jack : heh... Fine, i am looking for the Monte De' Carlo Mokea. Jones : Lead me to it.. or i'll find you. and kill you... Jack : Setting Sail!!!!! ( Ravens Cove seen in disntance later on ) ( they land ) ( The Start Heading to the Door that enters El Patron ship. ) Scene 6 Jones : Bah! its locked.... Sparrow! Open it! Jack : Alright... Elporcato, Korekator! ( Light Shines where door is ) ( they enter ) ( band of EITC pointing guns at them ) EITC Lord : Ah... Hello. looking for the Jewel are we? Jones : dont make me kill you all! EITC Lord : dont worry.. He will for me. ( Light With Red Appears from sky ) ( El Patron Appears ) ( Crews Clash on the Ship ) El Patron : YOU WILL STOP! THIEF!!!!! THIEF!!!! ( Jones is Surronded by Light ) ( Jack gets the Jewel ) Jack : Hey you! Yes Mr. Ghost! El Patron : FOOL YOU HAVE DOOMED US BOTH!!!! Jack : Or have i mate? ( Patron Rushes towards Jack ) ( Jack Throws Jewel to Jones and he catches it ) ( Patron goes towards jones and Collides, the both disappear ) Jolly Roger : uh...... it was that Easy to get rid of him? ( Roger and crew runs out ) Jack : i dont think i care for that jewel any more.... Gibbs : To Sea Cap'n? Jack : Aye! ( Pearl SAils away ) Gibbs : so cap'n? where will our next Adventure take us? Jack : Mr. Gibbs. Adventures only come once in a lfie time they say. But it seems as we run into every one of them possible. We'll lett he Tide Decide. Savvy? Gibbs : Aye! ( Monkey Sound ) Jack : I THOUGHT WE SHOT THAT!? Gibbs : we did. 7 times Cap'n Jack : i hate that monkey... ( Gun Shot ) ( Fade out ) ( "Hes a Pirate" Music starts playing into Credits ) Credits Recorder - Script writer - Captain Josh Producer - Captain Josh Dierctor - Captain Josh & Jeremiah Garland Jack - Gibbs - Jones - Roger - Pintel - Ragetti - Marty - Cotton - Squid - El Patron - EITC - Phatom Crew - Costume Designers - Disney POTCO Thanks to Disney POTCO You Tube POTCO Players Wiki All Actors Etc. Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Movie Category:POTCO